


A Typical Evening

by Cuil



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Flash Fiction & Vignettes, Literature, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuil/pseuds/Cuil
Summary: Luna was busy working, while her husband begged pitifully outside her window for some attention.





	A Typical Evening

Squeak. Squeeeaak. Squeak. Tap tap tap.

Luna sat by the unlit fireplace, idly skipping through a history book for research for some recent article she was working on. She was doing her best to ignore the man standing outside her window, sliding his entire body over the window in the same manner a snake struggles to slide over satin. The man was Cavanaugh, of course, his aged face pressed comically against the glass until his breath fogged it up to the point he looked like some bizarre surrealist's masterpiece. He knew she was busy with work, which was why she was ignoring him at the moment.

"Lunaaaa," she could hear him calling pitifully, his voice muffled due to his lips pressed messily against the glass. He was like a kicked puppy except not cute. "Luna, my darling, I am so hungry I fear I may perish 'afore the dawn arrives!"

"Delightful," she called out in reply, not even looking up from her book to grace him with her face. "Let me know how that goes."

Cavanaugh made a sound much like a dying frog as he slowly, agonizingly slid down against the window, until Luna could hear a loud thud of him likely ruining her garden by collapsing his body on it in his melodramatic way.

Chances are she would acquiesce to let him inside to have a warm dinner and a glass of wine, but only after enjoying his theatrics for a while.


End file.
